An insurance company often has agent(s) who sell the insurance company's products. These agents may not be employed by the insurance company and may be contracted to perform certain agent services and to write business exclusively for the insurance company. In other instances, the agents may not exclusively sell the insurance company's products but may dedicate a portion of their business to selling the insurance company's products.
The present invention in part involves making various resources available to the agents.